Predominant
by Marsetta
Summary: What if the Weasleys were predominantly Slytherin and Malfoys were Gryffindors? This, this is what happens.


**So I had this on my hard drive, I had completely forgot about it! I decided against editing it, since I have a ton of stories to finish, but I didn't want to just leave it alone, it made me smile and I thought it might make others smile too.**

 _ **Because life wouldn't be fun without some role reversal; all I could think while I wrote the beginning was 'A family that kills together stays together.'**_

 _ **Weasleys are a predominant Slytherin family while Malfoys are a predominant Gryffindor family.**_

 **I don't Own!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry watched the boy, his platinum blonde hair loose and falling over his eyes as he carried a ratty looking chest. He followed behind a man with long blonde hair in the same shade, tied at the nape of his neck and wearing a haggard black sweater. A woman that also looked remarkably like the boy followed behind, looking through her purse like she was forgetting something.

What had drawn his attention in the first place were the words the woman had said as she tried to steer the two males in the direction she wanted. She told them to watch out for Muggles.

Harry walked over to them with his own trunk on a cart, pushing it in front of him and using it like a somewhat protective shield.

"Excuse me," Harry spoke up when they stopped, "but I was wondering if you knew how to get onto Platform nine and three quarters?" He tried, hoping they would tell him, he didn't want to miss their train.

"Of course, its right through here," the woman smiled down at him, her lips tight and her eyes slightly cold. Harry shivered. Harry followed the boy through the pillar, quickly parting ways. There was something about the family that made him want to sneer.

He soon found himself in an empty cabin, storing his trunk could have gone smoother, but he did what he could and it was away. He was only alone for a few minutes before the door slid open slowly, revealing a tall red haired boy in pristine clothes.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion, but it seems the other cabins are filled with children. Would you mind terribly if I joined you?" the boy spoke, looking at Harry with clear blue eyes, his lip twitching slightly.

"So, who put you up to this? I don't think anyone speaks like that anymore."Harry informed him, smirking back when the kid dropped all pretence.

"My brothers, they wanted to know if it really was Harry Potter who entered this cabin," the boy told him, taking the seat across from him.

"And you spoke like that why?" Harry asked, shifting a bit. The boy shrugged.

"I don't know, I felt like it; Sometimes it's fun to just start talking like that, everyone always thinks I'm really stuck up like that and tend to leave me alone," he admitted, an unapologetic smirk on his lips.

"I should try that, there's this kid that just walked right into my cabin and tried talking to me, wish I had known that trick then," Harry told him with his own smirk. The boy threw his head back and laughed, making Harry grin.

"I like you kid, name's Ron Weasley," Ron held out a hand, intending to shake, but was stopped when the door opened and a blonde boy tripped into the room.

"Sorry, sorry," the boy said, and now that Harry looked at him, he noticed it was the boy from the station, the one whose mother gave him the directions.

"Oh, hello, my name's Draco, you wouldn't have happened to see two boys who are about yay big," Draco motioned above him by an inch or three, "walking around like gorillas have you?"

Ron and Harry shared a look; neither had left the cabin and thus they haven't seen the two. Harry shook his head when he looked back at Draco.

"I don't think I have, did you need any help finding them?" Harry asked, looking at Ron to see his reaction. Before he could do anything though, Draco sneered.

"I hadn't realized you were friends with him, I won't need your help after all," Draco hissed out before slamming the door closed and leaving the two boys in a state of shock.

"What was his problem?" Harry pointed his finger at the door, his eyebrow raised in confusion.

"That was Draco Malfoy, only son of Lucius Malfoy, the man and my father have never been on… good terms. I'm sure his father has talked to him about us. Nothing good I assume," Ron informed him, not looking very bothered by it.

"So he just, treats you like scum because his dad told him to?" Harry asked, prompting Ron to shrug his shoulders. Harry decided there that he wouldn't want to be friends with the boy.

The sorting was interesting, students had to sit on a stool and had a hat placed on their heads.

"Malfoy, Draco," the teacher, McGonagall if Harry remembered correctly, said with a stern voice. Said boy started walking down to the hat with a strut in his step.

He sat on the stool, and before the hat even hit his head it was calling out a house.

"Gryffindor," the table burst into cheers, welcoming their newest addition.

There were a few more students before Harry, making him a bit anxious to go up.

"Potter, Harry," the hall went silent. Harry refused to show fear as he walked up to the hat.

"Well well, isn't this interesting." Harry heard in his mind.

"Not Gryffindor you say, that's fine by me, I think I'll put you in,"

"Slytherin!" No one said or did anything. Harry was confused, he looked around, but the only one who didn't look surprised was Ron, who was smirking at him from the still sanding unsorted first years.

Harry walked to the table with the other Slytherins, eyeing them strangely when they gave him a somewhat wide birth.

Ron walked down when he was called, his face blank as he sat on the stool. It didn't take long for him to be sorted, a gaggle of red heads sitting at the Slytherin table smirked at him and clapped only slightly too loudly to be polite. Harry was intrigued.

"I don't understand," Harry whispered to Ron when the boy sat next to him, "why did everyone look so surprised when I was sorted here?" he asked, eyeing the table with a calculating gaze.

"You do know that your parents were both Gryffindor, right?" Ron asked, leaning over him slightly to grab something.

"And, what's that got to do with anything?" Harry grumbled as he picked at his food, shredding his bread into crumbs.

"Potters have been Gryffindors for the last five generations, and even before that, they were Hufflepuff, I don't think a Potter has been a Slytherin, ever," Ron told him, eating his food quickly; the students around the table listening in with half an ear.

Harry rolled his eyes, going back to his food.

* * *

 **So, I won't expand on it until I finish some of my chaptered stories, but if you have any ideas for it, please, don't hesitate to comment!**

 **Mars**


End file.
